Une histoire d'accord
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [OS] "Micro-Ice, quand j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour t'aider, ce n'était pas pour ça ! / Mais tu as dit oui. / On est perdu !" Ou pourquoi deux SnowKids ne retrouvent plus la sortie dans le Génèse Stadium et comment ils en sont arrivés là.


Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma petite **contribution** à GF. C'est la première fois que j'écris dessus, la faute à tous les auteurs de ce fandom qui ont réveillé mon inspiration le concernant (pas sûr que ce soit une affaire d'ailleurs). J'espère que ça vous plaira. **Bonne lecture !**

**Saison :** Toute fin de la trois, juste avant les ratées dans l'holotraîneur qui font disparaître les enfants, Mei et Micro-Ice.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Galactik Football ne sont pas ma propriété.

* * *

**Une histoire d'accord**

.

- Micro-Ice, quand j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour t'aider, ce n'était pas pour ça !

- Mais tu as dit oui, persista le joueur.

- On est perdu ! explosa enfin D'Jok après des heures de marche dans les bas-fonds du Génèse Stadium.

Son meilleur ami s'arrêta et réajusta le sac sur son épaule. Il lui lança un regard qui l'agaça davantage.

- Arrête ça !

- Ça quoi ?

- C'est toi qui était d'accord pour m'aider. Je ne t'ai pas forcé.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? Là, on devrait être avec les autres à préparer nos affaires pour retourner sur Akillian.

Il eut une grimace à la pensée d'Aarch découvrant leur petite escapade. Le coach allait les tuer à peine auraient-ils mis un pied à l'hôtel quand ils rentreraient. Et sans doute que leurs parents aussi. Ils étaient censés partir ensemble du Génèse pour Akillian le soir-même.

A ses côtés, Micro-Ice eut un sursaut horrifié.

- On a gagné la Cup et tu penses déjà à partir ?

- Micro-Ice !

L'Akillien haussa les épaules et reprit sa route.

- Viens, faut qu'on trouve la sortie.

- Mais ça fait des heures qu'on tourne en rond !

- Je sais, je suis avec toi, tu te souviens ? Bon, qu'a dit Rocket déjà...

- Rocket ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

- Il a passé du temps par ici avec le Netherball. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué comment venir.

- T'as bien écouté ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Oui, c'est juste qu'à la fin... il arrêtait pas de me dire, fais pas ci, fais pas ça, c'est dangereux... tu vois quoi. J'ai décroché.

- Tu as demandé à Rocket de venir avec toi ?

- Oui, il a refusé.

- Donc j'étais le second choix. Merci pour moi.

- Oh, ça va D'Jok, c'est pas catastrophique non plus.

- On est perdu ! On est perdu tout ça parce que monsieur Micro-Ice a décidé d'aller se promener dans un coin perdu du Génèse et d'ensuite prendre un raccourci.

- T'étais d'accord.

- Ça, on le saura.

- Dès qu'on aura du réseau, il suffira d'appeler et ils viendront nous chercher.

- Qui ? Les parents qui voudront notre peau ou Aarch qui la voudra aussi ? On devait faire une séance à l'holotraîneur avant de partir. On aurait peut-être même pu les convaincre de rester plus longtemps si ça avait réussi et...

- Je sais !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais où on est ! On est sauvé D'Jok !

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

- Dans une demi-heure on est dehors. Ensuite on passe voir Artie et...

- Oh là ! Comment ça on passe voir Artie ?

- T'en fais pas, il sera avec ton père à l'hôtel. J'en suis sûr.

- Ah oui ?

- Ecoute, c'est pour lui.

- Ce truc est pour lui ?

- Oui.

- Et on peut savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement ou c'est toujours top secret ?

Micro-Ice sembla hésiter puis hocha la tête, signe qu'il était d'accord pour que son ami sache. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, ce n'est pas de son sac qu'il tira quelque chose, mais de sa poche.

- Voilà, c'est ça que j'ai récupéré pendant que tu faisais le guet.

D'Jok s'empara d'un morceau de métal et du processeur miniature qui y était accroché.

- C'est pour son nouveau robot. Artie en cherche un depuis un moment et j'ai appris de Rocket que vu tout ce qui se trouve dans les entrailles du Génèse je pouvais en trouver un ici.

- Tu nous as fait venir ici pour ce truc ? Artie aurait pu y aller !

- Ben je sais pas si Sonny aurait été trop d'accord pour ça. Et puis comme ça il me devra quelque chose.

- Tu as fait tout ça pour qu'il te soit redevable ?

- Hé ! On ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin d'un pirate !

- Micro-Ice, mon père est un pirate. Si y avait vraiment eu besoin, j'aurais pu lui demander de l'aide.

- Même pour réparer ma console ?

D'Jok ferma les yeux pour garder son calme. Il inspira et expira longuement pour se détendre.

- N'empêche, continua son ami qui poursuivait son chemin, j'aurais jamais cru que tu serais d'accord pour venir. Rater une super fête à l'hôtel pour la victoire des SnowKids pour moi, c'est vraiment cool.

- Une fête ?

Micro-Ice fit volte-face, surpris.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que Thran et Sinedd ont dit non quand je leur ai demandé. Toutes les équipes ayant participé à la Cup sont invitées par la Technoïde à un grand repas. Tu savais pas ?

Là, c'était sûr, D'Jok allait le mettre en pièce.

* * *

Eh oui, déjà **fini** ! Ça vous a **plu** ? Un **avis** à donner ? A vos claviers ! Et **merci** à tous d'avoir lu !


End file.
